Dearest Eleanor
by anonymus'witch
Summary: Mr. Todd isn't the most consideret house guest. When he opens a distirbing letter from Mrs. Lovett's sister that was long forgotten will the deamon barber be ready for responsibility along with his revenge? Come watch as a not so friendly little surprise gets thrown into the choas that is Fleet Street. Warning: character death Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd
1. Finding the letter

Dearest Eleanor,

When it started I don't know I can't remember in fact I don't want to. It's tragic what happened I've tried repeatedly to block out my memories but to no improvement. The day it started the day I began to be tainted by death is the day I lost every one. Even you I've tried as you imagine to leave you out of my suicide letter, but it's impossible. You are my sister after all it was you who recommended me to the mad house. Do you suppose it could have helped? I mean you didn't see her die. I did and when she left us behind her last words weren't even for us. They were as fallows: "Stella promise me to never….ever… let me down." What does it mean? I have no idea. But I suppose I'll be dead by the time you get this so no need to answer to quickly. Recently I've been seeing things feeling things that I shouldn't have. I know when people are going to die I've recorded their deaths. All of it began when I got struck by lightning. Do you remember how worried mother was? I've been fighting this for years it never ever gets better you know. Lilly's death was my breaking point. Eleanor I know you hate me. Why you hate me I do not know, but you're the only family I have left. If you do not read my letter then all of my worries, fears, and stress will be proven to be true. With the simple fact that you're a self-absorbed little knit with little to no brains. If you do read this then there is something in my house for you. Unfortunately you will not be inheriting my millions of dollars yet you will find something worth your while inside my house. Just look to dear ole mum for guidance when you arrive. I'd love to come for tea some time though I have a midnight train to catch.

Forever your loving sister,

Celia

Todd

I looked at the letter and read it over and over again. I'm dead I know that now. Mrs. Lovett went to the market about an hour ago. So when the mail came and I took it in out of curiosity I opened the letter. Oh how I wish I didn't. Now I'm involved even though I am a murderous barber who cares only for himself. I'm involved now. All kinds of questions kept creeping into my mind along with a dreadful icy-cold fear running up my spine. If Mrs. Lovett knew I read this she'd be furious and drown on about it for hours. I couldn't help looking at the paper I held in my hands. Something about it stood out about it. The way it was written? The emotion the author was trying so desperately to express? I have no idea. Just then I heard the bell on the door below jingle signaling her return. My heart dropped into my feet and my chest went heavy. When feeling return to my body I quickly rushed to the door of my shop and locked it. I can't see her until I've figured out what to do about this letter from a mysterious sister I've never heard of.

The hours slowly crawled forward and I knew I was running out of time. I must've paced wholes through the floor trying to solve this problem. I couldn't simply walk down stairs and say "Hello Mrs. Lovett I know I've only been here a few weeks and depending upon you completely, but while you were gone today I looked through your mail and you got the suicide letter from your sister." If I said that she'd kill me for sure. Or she'd hush it away and deny it ever happened I hope she would, but what kind of person would or could deny that? We bake human pies, though I'm quite certain Mrs. Lovett still manages to keep some humanity. Though there was something about that letter. Perhaps it was "Celia's something to be found" that bothered me so much. I couldn't let this go and just tell her. It almost feels as if I were meant to find the letter.

My solution is really no better than the problem itself. I decided to keep it to myself at least until I casually questioned Mrs. Lovett about this sister and checked out the address on the envelope. If it was just some kind of joke between sisters or some kind of misunderstanding I promised that I'd tell Mrs. Lovett. If it didn't check out then my plan falls short. "If god should be merciful and I get out of this alive I promise to never open anyone else's mail ,ever." I thought to myself as I walked down stairs to her shop with the letter tucked safely in my back pocket.


	2. Questions answered

Todd

I looked inside of Mrs. Lovett's shop to see her closing up for the day. She looked tired and worn from a long days work and the boy was no were to be seen. Slowly I walked inside and the bell signaled my intrusion. "Sorry deary we're closed for today." She said to dismiss me. I cleared my throat "Mrs. Lovett?" I asked. She jumped at the sound of my voice and spun around. "O' Mista. Todd ya scared the bleedin' daylights outta me." she said holding a hand to her chest. I froze unsure if I could go through with this after all. "_After fifteen years in prison I could kill in cold blood, but talking is not my strong point." _I thought to myself. She must've seen my mental conflict written on my face because her shock turned into worry in an instant.

"Mr. T are ya alright love? Maybe it's this frigid weather. It must be freezen in that ole room of yers." She said approaching me. I shook my head. "No it's not the weather…it's…" I said but for the life of me I didn't know how to bring the letter up. "Wots the matter dear? Wot are ya tryin' ta tell me?" She asked getting even closer. " I was thinking of family and I wondered… I wanted to ask." I blurted out. She didn't speak, but she gave me a look of confusion. "I mean I remember that I had a brother years ago. I have no idea if he's even still alive. Through I thought I remembered you said something about a sister of yours years ago before I was sent way and I was curious." I said stupidly. "_Oh god that sounded stupid even to me. I should walk out now while I still have a chance." _I thought immediatelyafter the words left my mouth.

However before I could move or do anything Mrs. Lovett sighed. "Family eh? I haven't seen or 'eard form my sisters in years." She said sadly. "_So there's more than one sister_." I thought silently waiting for her to continue. "My younger sister Celia was a real looney. I mean it to. That girl made it 'er soul goal in life to talk in riddles. God only knows where Stella 'as been roaming around these days. For all I know she's drinking her self sick tryin' ta forget the past." She said with regret in her eyes as if she'd said to much for once in her life. "Why would anyone want to forget the past?" I asked curiously. She gave me a small sad smile and said "Well deary, I know yer past isn't pretty, but some people 'ave worse luck than others. Celia went insane an poor old Stell drowned herself in whiskey an never looked back." I thought about this for along moment. "How do you cope with your past when your sisters fell apart?" I asked I know I was prying, but I was actually very interested now.

Then Mrs. Lovett did something that really shocked me. She burst out laughing and when she finally calmed her self down she answered "I was the one who 'ad it easy Mista. T. Stella watched her husband hang and Celia…she just couldn't take being married to someone she didn't love. It actually broke her. I had an arranged marriage to a man that was my friend. Sure times is 'ard sometimes but I get by." I simply nodded with nothing left to say. The woman who wrote the letter had been right Mrs. Lovett wouldn't have opened that letter. She wrote Celia off as insane years ago. It was clear that if what ever was hidden in that house was going to be found be me or not at all.

I didn't want to go to the house truthfully, but something in the desperation of that letter would not leave me alone. I made no more attempts of conversation with Mrs. Lovett and without another word I returned to my shop. I decided I'd leave to look for this house early in the morning before Mrs. Lovett woke up. So that she wouldn't be tempted to follow me. That was the first night since I've been back that my dreams weren't haunted by shadows of the past in there place was questions of tomorrow's secrets.


	3. Hallway Closet

Todd

When I opened my eyes the clock on my bedside table read two hours before dawn. "_Perfect" _I thought to myself barley suppressing a grin. I quickly got myself dressed and left my shop as quietly as possible with the letter in hand. It was only a after I traveled a few blocks away that I realized I had no idea of where I am going. I sighed and pressed my palm to my forehead trying to summon any sense of direction from my old memory. I looked at every street sign I passed and hopelessly wondered the streets for close to an hour. Feeling tendrils of defeat coming to consume me I sighed again and leaned against a brick building. I willed the destination on the slip of paper to reveal itself before I broke down in tears of frustration. I stood there for one last moment letting the early morning summer sun letting it warm me while I hated my curiosity before I turned to go home. Yet as I began to turn home something caught my eye. Directly in front of me was a rather small house with dull colors and in no way did it stand out of the other houses, except for the fact that the front door stood wide open. Maybe in other cities in other countries this wouldn't stand out, but in London, England no common man, woman, or child left their doors open unless they had a shop or a death wish. I looked up and down the street and saw not a single soul. I sighed and damned my curiosity of the millionth time before I moved myself across the street.

"_Why should I be so curious of everything now?" _I asked myself _"shouldn't I be worried about the judge or the beetle or Lucy?" _I wondered as I stepped into the obviously abandoned house. Miraculously enough this was the very house I set out for. "Coincidence" I muttered as I looked around. Oddly the little house was completely furnished and seemed well kept the only sing of being abandoned was a fine layer of dust that covered every square inch of the house. My brow furrowed in confusion. "_What is here that needs to be found?" _I asked the empty front hallway. Just then the coat closet next to me seemed to explode. I jumped nearly ten feet in the air. With my razor open and ready to kill I waited for the dust and fallen coats to settle. After it all cleared away I was certainly struck dumb by what I saw. Bundled up at the bottom of the closet was a small girl staring up at me with wide accusing green eyes. Within seconds of seeing each other my razor was put away. "Are ya 'ere ta take me ta me auntie Nells like momma said?" asked the small girl her cockney accent shining through as a shadow of Mrs. Lovett's. I hated myself for it but I couldn't keep the smile from my face as I realized how much alike they actually were. I crouched down to her level to look her in the eye. "I do believe I know your auntie. Would you like to come see her with me to see her?" I asked. The girl's eyes narrowed at me for a brief moment as if deciding if I could be trusted. "Yes I would." She answered standing up and I stood myself. The girl couldn't be more than ten years old at best. "I'm Serena" she said offering me her hand. I respected her boldness for being so small. "Sweeney, Sweeney Todd" I said taking her hand in mine as we walked outside together still holding hands

On the way back we traveled rather slowly do to the sleepy short legged little companion of mine. We arrived at the pie shop just as it opened at 7am. We both stopped just outside of the doors. I didn't think much of until now, but I had no idea how I was going to explain this child. Oddly enough I didn't want to let go of her hand as if some how this girl could give me the strength to face her aunt. We just stood there for what seemed like centuries watching Mrs. Lovett though the glass windows. "Is that auntie Nell?" questioned Serena I nodded at her and I watched her study my landlady searching for similarities between them. Their hair seemed to be the same auburn color with the same type of messy curls. In fact if I didn't just go to collect this girl I could saw that she was Mrs. Lovett's daughter. "Do you want to talk to her alone?" I asked. She seemed to consider this for a moment and I prayed that she would. Alas she looked up at me and shook her head. Squeezing my hand she said "I like you. Besides I think we'll need each other if we're ever gonna explain why my momma is gone now." I looked at the girl like is looked at me.

Only on one exception.

What?

"You get to do all the talking" I said with a smile. She returned my smile and we entered the shop. Slowly we got Mrs. Lovett's attention and before she had a chance to speak we began to explain our bizarrely coincidental story. At times I talked and at times Serena filled in. When Serena told her story Mrs. Lovett and I had no choice, but to listen in horror of what happened to the bold little child.


	4. Her story

Serena

I looked across the table at the friendly man who came for me and the women who I could only to guess to be my aunt. They waited for me to start and I didn't know just were to begin. So I squared my shoulders and held my chin high and chose to start when momma got sick. "Five years ago my Momma got sick. Grandma Lilly told me every thing would be alright then but it only got worse. When grandma went home ma would became very mean she yelled and screamed at me and everyone around. She kept saying "_It's all 'er fault Stella will burn in 'ell for it." _That's all she said for weeks. It became worse and worse as two years past. I….I… I just couldn't take seein' ma that way so I ran away. For the past three years I been on the streets or with grandma avoidin' the work 'ouse. I gots money for helpin' roud the docks or pickin flowers ta sell. Two weeks ago momma found me. She seemed all calm like, so normal and how she used to be. She told me that grandma went to 'aven and that she was goin' ta see 'er." I finished in a rush. My eyes began to fill up with tears. "B-Before she left to c-catch her train m-momma told me to wait she said to wait two weeks in 'er 'ouse until someone found me. She said if no one came I was to mail this." I said pulling out a letter from my dress pocket.

On the front of the letter in mommies pretty handwriting was the words_: Stella_ _please_. I showed it to them, but when Auntie Nell moved to take it from me I shoved it back into its pocket. I shook my head looking at her. "You really wouldn't like what you saw if you read that." I said and the woman who looked like ma looked at me in surprise. "You've read it?" she asked "Yes" I lied. I didn't know why, but I just didn't want her to have the letter. At my refusal to let her have it the woman sat back in her chair and let out a sigh. "Ya know I always knew this was coming, but I never thought it'd come back at me this way." She said Sweeney and I looked at her with confusion. I saw a deep sadness deep in her eyes, but no other sign of grief. She looked out the window and then back at me. "You look so much like your mother." She said and then looked to Sweeney. Then a boy maybe a year older than me walked into the room.

Toby

It's true that I've seen a lot of things in my life, but nothing confused me more than what I saw in front of me now. Mum and Mr. Todd sat in a booth cross the room with a little girl sitting directly across from them. The girl looked like a smaller version of mum except for her green eyes. She was my age or possibly a year younger. She saw me first. "Mum?" I asked into the silence of the room. Mr. Todd and mum turned their heads to look at me. "O' Toby dear, I was ….Er well come 'ere love I 'ave someone fer ya ta meet." She said shoving Mr. Todd out of the booth so she could stand. She motioned me over and helped the girl to stand. She gave the girl a small push towards me. "Toby this 'ere is Serena she's me neice and she's gonna be stayin' 'ere fer a bit until we can sort everythin' out. Serena this is my adoptive son Toby." she said. Not knowing what to do, I offered my hand to her. She took it and I could shake the eerie feeling I knew this girl since I saw her. It was only when our hands touched that I remembered just how we first met. Her eyes went wide as she must've realized it to. We dropped each others hands immediately I ran to hide behind mum and she did the same with Mr. Todd. I squeezed my eyes shut as I remembered…..

xXx flashback xXx…..

I was running from my latest owner from the workhouse employment when we collided. I didn't even see her, but when we hit the ground there was a shattering sound ringing in my ears. She had been obviously been holding something made of glass. When we were on our feet I saw she was eating a bowl of now ruined soup. I didn't even have the time to think when her fist hit the side of my ribcage. "You ass! That was me first meal in a week!" she yelled at me She kept hitting me and I meant to move at different angle but when I did move it seemed as if I kissed her on the cheek. I honestly hadn't meant it, but it happened. Before I could mutter any kind of remark she bolted of the alley…

xXx end of flashback xXx….

My face burned with heat as the embarrassment closed in on me. "What is all of this now? No need ta be shy deary." sounded mum as she tried to turn so Serena could see me. I moved with her though fearing what Serena would do if she got the chance. When mum finally got away from me I saw Serena holding Mr. Todd's hand her face as red as mine. Mr. Todd glared at me as if to say "_What did you do to her?" _. My brow furrowed in confusion for a moment and the confusion returned to fear and shock. "Mum…I .. Um c-can I go out to see Johnny?" I asked to get myself out of the house. I looked at her and she nodded. I was out the door in less than two seconds.

Todd

I never liked Toby that much was clear, but Serena's reaction to him was a surprise. She seemed to know him they recognized each other and she ran to hide behind me. I actually got protective of her in that moment. I had no idea what this child affected me so. I thought back to how we met. She made me smile. I can't remember ever smiling since I've been back except for my razors and for her. Toby squeaked out some excuse to be gone which I was grateful for. Which left Mrs. Lovett, Serena, and me alone once again. Serena and I watched Mrs. Lovett go to her doors turning the open sign to closed. "I guess I won't be opening up shop today." She said and then motioned over to the food on the counter. "Breakfast should either of you be hungry. Mr. Todd?" She asked "Yes?" I answered "Would you mind to look after Serena? I have to go and check something in town." She asked fetching her coat I looked down at Serena who was holding my hand again. She just looked up at me and shrugged as if to say _why not?_

I looked at Mrs. Lovett and shrugged. "I'll look after her." I promised and she was out the door before either of us could blink. My brow furrowed in confusion once again Mrs. Lovett and Toby were acting strange. I mean I hardly notice them, but I just knew something was going on here I didn't understand. I shrugged it off though and turned to Serena. "Hungry?" I asked she nodded. And for the first time ever Sweeney Todd, The daemon barber of Fleet Street, served someone other than his revenge and started to care?

* * *

**AUthor's note: Please give me some feedback and forgive my spelling this is my first fanfic . Thnx so much for the great reveiws so far hope you enjoy! :)**


	5. Sister I see you

Sister I see you….

Mrs. Lovett

I stepped out into the cold October wind having no idea of where I was going. I just had to be away, away from that girl and her horrible lies. "Lilly can't be dead. She's Lilly the strongest and most stubborn person I've ever met. She can't possibly be dead." I thought to myself. But as I thought it and with every step I took I knew it to be true. An immensely horrifying hallow feeling in my chest and soul crushing sadness finally stopped my feet from moving and brought me to my knees. Thick rolling tears that I could no longer hold back made me blind. I sat there sobbing my eyes out until I could no longer cry. When I could process any thought again I felt a thousand years older and painfully alone. I looked around and realized just where I was. By some sick irony I had walked myself to Lilly's front door. Worse yet there was a pitch black shadow behind the curtain. I was being watched….

I must've been out here crying for hours because the sky had gotten much darker. Yet, I could see the shadow behind the curtain. At first my natural instinct was fear, and then common sense kicked in and I reached for the small hand gun Stella gave me that I still carried. I raised it and let if fall. What could it do for me now? Even if I was a good shot I couldn't pull the trigger. The only mother I ever knew and my little sister dead and they probably died hating me for all that I've done to them. With these thoughts in my head it was enough to bring on another wave of tears.

How could I hurt anyone else? In truth I could and would probably kill in cold blood, in fact I have, Sweeney's victims don't always die when they hit the floor. Yet, the thought made me shudder. What happened to me? All I ever wanted to be was a better mother than my real mother. Now I was no better than a murderer. I became a trader to the only family I have ever had and worse yet a lair to the only man I will ever love. I turned way from the house and stared down at the gun in my hand. A thousand possibilities raced across my mind most involving suicide and reactions. Somewhere far away someone screamed and there was a loud crash of some kind I was to caught up in my thoughts to be bothered. I was only conscious of the fact I was no longer on my feet when everything turned black…..

Mr. Todd

The early afternoon crawled forward into the late evening. Serena and I have been telling each other bits and pieces of our past to pass the time. I knew that news like this must've been hard on Mrs. Lovett though she didn't seem to close with her family to begin with. However as the day grew darker there was still no sign of Toby or my land lady. Around ten in the evening I was about to suggest going to bed for my little companion when Toby came in. I froze when he saw Serena and I were the only ones in the room. "W-Where's mum?" He asked in a small voice. I looked to Serena who shrugged. "She's gone. She left right after you this early afternoon. Haven't seen her since." I said I saw the worry starting to from on the boys face. "Mr. Todd we have to go out an' look for her." He began to protest. "I am not about to drag two children through the streets of London at this time of night." I said and surprised even myself. Toby groped for any kind of argument and found nothing to argue with.

So defeated he sat down with us and began to wait. Though he didn't have to wait long because when the clock hit ten thirty I sent them to bed saying that Mrs. Lovett would come home when she felt it was okay to do so. They took that as their only answer I would give and left it at that. Toby went to his room and I set Serena up on the parlor couch while I settled for the chair in the corner of the parlor to make sure no late night escape was tried. With all of this done and taken care of I let myself drop into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
